


To Rise Unseen

by kuroiyousei



Series: Monthly Story Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional unlisted pairing(s), Canon Setting, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: An acquaintance from school, who happens to be a Death Eater now, highlights everything wrong with all of Peter Pettigrew’s relationships.





	To Rise Unseen

  


"I have to say I'm not surprised to run into you here; you always were good at skulking." 

Peter, who had whirled at the first syllable, let out his sharply indrawn breath with a bit of a squeak when he identified the woman that had stepped from the shadows of a doorway and addressed him so unexpectedly. "Lila!" he more gasped than properly greeted. "I- I haven't seen you since Hogwarts!" He should have stopped there, but, too nervous at this sudden encounter so close to Headquarters, he allowed the next question, and the subsequent attempt at repairing it, to slip out uncautiously: "What are you doing in this part of London? I mean, in London at all? Don't you live in Kent?" 

The witch leaned against the wall beside the smelly bins Peter had been in the process of circumnavigating when she'd appeared, and gave him the bright smile he remembered so well from school. "Is it really so strange for someone to come to London? Visitors from Kent aren't allowed; is that it?" 

"No, of course not." Peter tried to return her smile, but his could never sunburn the way hers did. "Just a little strange to meet you in this alley. It's a bit--" he glanced around, in part to indicate what he meant and the rest to break eye contact-- "rubbishy back here." 

"Like I said, then, no surprise to find _you_ here." She flashed her teeth in a chuckle, in which Peter weakly joined. "But it wouldn't have been a surprise in any case, because I suspected you'd come this way soon. I was waiting for you." 

His blood ran colder than the October chill could account for. Did she know? How much did she know? _How_ did she know? And what was she in a position to do with that knowledge? Her intentions as a Hogwarts seventh-year had been clear, but he couldn't be completely sure what direction she'd taken once school had ended. He certainly couldn't blurt out his suspicions here and now, and all he ended up managing to say, faintly, was, "Back here?" 

"Damp corridors do seem like the best places to find you." 

*

"What are you doing down here, Pettigrew?" The tone was cheerful and vaguely familiar, and, though Peter could sense the underlying bite to the words, even just the hint of a pleasant sound made the dungeon hallway feel slightly less clammy and chilly. 

The face, too, seemed somewhat recognizable as its owner stopped in the doorway of the classroom she'd just been exiting. Yeah, that was right: she was in his year; he saw her in one of his double classes. Her name was on the tip of his tongue, but he had to speak sooner than he could remember, so he merely addressed her by house. "None of your business where I go, Slytherin." It came out sounding a little less confident than he'd planned, and she noticed. 

Her musical laugh echoed off the stone walls around them. "Not so brave without your swaggering friends along, are you, Gryffindor?" 

Obviously she knew him better than he knew her, and Peter struggled to recall her name so as to put them on a better footing. Finally he managed it, as well as to come up with something to say other than, 'Well, I was supposed to meet them down here for something, but they've never shown up.' "No need to be brave when there's nothing to be scared of." He tried to make his shrug nonchalant, the way James would have done. "You don't think I should be scared of _you_ , do you, Sutton?" 

"Of course you should." Again she laughed, and again the sound carried two layers -- 'I'm totally kidding,' and, 'I'm totally serious and you'd better watch your back' -- and which he should attend to was as yet a mystery. " _I've_ had a glimpse at our marks in Care Of Magical Creatures, and I know how much better I'm doing than you." 

"So?" In reality, though, Peter's heart fell. He was only taking Care of Magical Creatures because his friends were, but by this late autumn of their third year at Hogwarts, Remus had less and less time to tutor Peter in difficult subjects. 

"So," Lila explained patiently, smile widening but eyes narrowing proportionally, "I'm a lot better than you at that subject. But even I'm having a hard time with fairy management. Since you're down here, why don't we go practice together? It might help us both." 

Peter hoped she couldn't see the mixture of emotions that arose in him at the suggestion. He was surprised, he was suspicious, he was skeptical, but most of all he was interested. He'd had to worm his way into every study group he'd ever taken part in; he'd never had someone suggest to _him_ that they might practice together. And with Remus, his usual recourse, more and more caught up in his own private struggles and with Sirius, Peter could use all the help he could get. But was she serious, or baiting him? There were other objections the idea besides. 

"Don't you have your own friends you'd rather revise with?" he asked cautiously. Most people did, after all; just because his own didn't seem to care much whether he passed or failed didn't mean hers didn't. 

She laughed. "I exploit my friends in other ways." And she sounded so pleasant as she said it. "I think you have latent talents that will be useful in helping me get good marks if I can just help you bring them out a bit first." 

He simply couldn't help smiling at her tone, even as she blatantly discussed the idea of using him. At least she was very straightforward about her selfish motives. "Do you really want to be seen with a Gryffindor, though?" 

She shrugged. "I think you're more than half Slytherin, but of course we'll be quiet about it." 

That clinched it. He couldn't imagine why she'd been watching closely enough to recognize the Slytherin in him, but she'd hit close to his heart. Even after two years at Hogwarts, he'd never been completely convinced the Sorting Hat had made the right choice... and if other people could see it, that meant he wasn't imagining things. Interhouse rivalries were all very well, but if he'd gone to the wrong place, he needed to get in touch with his Slytherin side... and wouldn't this be the best, the safest way to do it? 

"All right," he said. "But I don't make any promises for what my mates will do if they find out." It was more false bravado, and she knew it. 

She twirled her wand dangerously, smiling brightly all the while. "Same here! Let's go look into fairies, shall we?" 

"I actually think I'm starting to get them," Peter admitted. 

"Good! I thought you might be." 

*

She'd taken his arm and was leading him the way he'd come with no slow steps. Now as ever it was difficult to deny her, and his mind was a blank in every attempt at coming up with an excuse for why he didn't want to return this direction, what he was doing that he needed to get back to. He had to admit, though, it was nice to leave the alley and the smells of rubbish. 

Lila had begun chatting about her shopping in London, the outlet they didn't have in Ashford, and how she'd found just about everything she'd come up here for. She'd always been interested in fashion design, he recalled as she discussed the latest in robes and hats. It wasn't interesting, and didn't serve to conceal the minuteness with which she peered at their surroundings, and into the face of every passerby, and watched him for reactions to any of it. 

"You must be meeting some friend around here," she said with an ease belied by the closeness of her examination of the area. "Some of your friends did always seem the London types. _You_ certainly did, so it's lucky for you you've got friends in town." 

She couldn't trick him that easily into mentioning where everyone was living these days and that most of them apparated over for meetings -- nor how formal and deserving of the term those _meetings_ were. But her very use of the word and her assumptive declaration that it must be nice for him to have friends in London left him a little tongue-tied. All he could manage was yet another weak laugh and a mumbled something about Sirius -- who did, in fact, live here, as anyone might know. 

She tossed her head. "Sirius Black," she scoffed. "I'm surprised you still keep up with him when _I_ haven't heard from you more than two or three times since school." 

"Sirius has always been a good friend," Peter protested, and forced himself not to add, _"If you call treating me like an obnoxious little brother when he even notices I'm around 'being a good friend.'"_

Full well she knew, though, what he wanted to follow up with, and she shot him a bright smile. "Oh, yes," she said airily. "Always." She gave him a dig in the ribs; he couldn't tell if it was with her fingers or her wand, it was so quick. "Admit it, Pettigrew: I was a better friend to you than any of that lot ever were." 

*

From where she lay stretched on the sun-warmed stone of the disused Astronomy Tower, having rolled onto her back and away from the book she'd previously had her nose in, Lila asked lazily, "You've been spending more time with your blood traitor friends again lately. Have they ever cottoned on to us?" 

Not about to admit that the process of becoming animagi he and his friends had of late illicitly embarked upon required a lot more time and attention from him than he'd expected, Peter chose to respond to a different part of her question. "I'm half-blood. You think I'm a blood traitor too?" 

Her tone was still languid, and so was the little laugh she gave. "Being a half-blood's bad enough." 

Peter let out a soft breath that was like the prototype to a laugh in return. Stretching out his legs beneath the relatively giant book on his lap so his toes pointed in Lila's direction, and noting as always how stubby and unattractive they seemed, he let his eyes fall from the Slytherin girl and his own appendages down to the book's pages. He turned surreptitiously to the later spot where he'd tucked the Marauders' Map, and checked the immediate area again for anyone that might come interrupt them and, more importantly, spread rumors. 

He tried to be the one carrying the map whenever he was to meet Lila, but lately he felt as if he didn't really need to be: he doubted his friends would notice his absence, his location, or his company in any case. He was still around them much of the time, but didn't know if they noticed that either unless they were busy with the animagus process together; they were probably just relieved he didn't need nearly as much help as in earlier years with his schoolwork. That was largely thanks to Lila, whether she believed him a blood traitor or not, and Peter wasn't inclined to deny it. It turned out he wasn't half bad at most school stuff; he merely needed it presented in a different manner, a lot of the time, than conventional teaching methods offered. 

Finally, though, he answered her original question. "No, I think they still have no idea." 

"Gryffindors have no subtlety," she yawned. "They'd pay a lot more attention to you if they knew how useful you can be." 

"You mean," Peter replied a little dryly, "you help me with what I'm having a hard time with, and that helps _you_ understand it better, so then _you_ get better marks." 

She laughed like golden bells ringing. "You make it sound like that's a bad thing. Aren't friend _supposed_ to help each other out? And Slytherins? And better-blooded families?" 

Not at all sure what to say in response to this, Peter changed the subject. "So are you getting this stuff about the Arithmantic Renaissance?" 

*

He simply couldn't help admitting, in a quiet, reluctant tone, "You were." 

She threw him her dazzling smile and pulled him closer, squeezing his arm. "I knew it; and I knew you couldn't deny it." She'd never ceased her intense scrutiny of the area, and now gestured to a muggle café that stood not far off -- undoubtedly a spot where she could watch through the windows for any familiar faces in the street and note from which direction they came. "So let's have tea like the old friends we are, and try to figure out why you haven't contacted me in so long." 

He didn't want her there, watching through the windows for any familiar faces in the street and noting from which direction they came, but it was so hard to say no. He fixed on the best excuse he could come up with. "Do you have any muggle money?" 

She waved his concern away. "We'll just obliviate them. Come on; you look a little peaky, and I'm dying for something chocolate." 

Uneasily Peter went where he was steered, a mixture of emotions and memories not allowing him to be as assertive with her as he wished. He relaxed a little, though, when, on entering the café, they really did embark on a simple and relatively innocuous process of ordering and obliviating, and even then settled at a table not immediately adjacent to the windows. Maybe he was paranoid; maybe he'd been fabricating her significant statements and pointed looks. Maybe they _could_ have an innocent tea together as old friends that truly _had_ met by pure coincidence. 

In an alley full bins. In a rundown area of a city where neither of them lived. 

Lila dipped a spoon into her tea and cast a patronizing smile of dismissal at the waitress that had brought it out. The young woman had not been obliviated, but obviously took instructions from someone that had, and now appeared a little confused. "Muggles," the witch said with mild disdain. "They're not so bad as servants, but it's a shame they're not magically enslaved like house-elves; they'd be so much easier to control." 

Peter drew breath to contradict her, but found he didn't have the energy to voice an opinion he'd never more than half embraced anyway. 

*

The seventh-year ball, Peter had heard, was dropping out of favor and might soon be discontinued, but that happy event had not yet taken place, so to celebrate the end of his stint at Hogwarts he was still forced to endure an entire awkward evening of being ignored and overlooked. James and Lily were sickeningly caught up in each other, Remus and Sirius were hiding somewhere together to prevent the latter being mobbed by girls (and a few boys), and all of Peter's remaining friends were only such through the others. 

Except Lila. 

"You want to _dance_?" he wondered in an incredulous hiss. He threw a covert look at the group Lila had left in order to come seek him out -- a rough set of Slytherins if ever there'd been one, including Rabastan Lastrange, Calliope Wheatley, Evan Rosier, Sirius' annoying little brother taking advantage of the fact that sixth-years were allowed to this gathering, and, of course, perennial favorite Severus Snape. "What happened to keeping quiet?" 

"We're leaving school soon," she shrugged. "I don't think it much matters anymore." 

He sucked in a reluctant breath through his teeth, but after another moment's thought decided, why not? He hadn't anticipated being noticed by the other Marauders or Lily at all this evening anyway; he might as well dance with a Slytherin. And Lila was looking especially pretty tonight in a gown that went from black to blood-red, and smooth shining red stones (Peter didn't know what they were called) in settings just a few shades lighter than her golden-brown skin. 

"OK," he said. "Let's dance." 

Of course his skill at this was negligible, and he thought he caught more than one giggle from people around them as Lila clearly took the lead. But it wasn't _too_ bad. At least he would be able to say he hadn't lacked a dance partner throughout the _entire_ ball. 

"I wanted to talk to you tonight," Lila said as he struggled to keep up with her steps without stumbling or treading on her feet, "and this seemed like a better way to do it privately than dragging you off behind a curtain or something." 

Peter felt his face go red at the idea. "Yeah," he said a little shakily. "Thanks." 

"You saw my friends?" She gestured with her head. 

"Yeah?" 

"We're a pretty tight-knit group, and we all have similar interests." Her tone was low, effecting the privacy she'd mentioned, but she emphasized certain words to indicate a meaning beyond their surface level. "We're planning on sticking together after school, and doing some great things." 

He wished he could say the same for his set. But, although there was a lot of murmuring about taking a stand and using what they'd learned for good, if anyone had made any concrete plans, those hadn't yet been shared with Peter Pettigrew the permanent afterthought. So eventually he said nothing at all. 

"We're going to be important and respected," she pursued, "and we're going to be winners. We're going to be on top. Everyone else..." She gave her usual bright smile, but there was a touch of wry regret to it as well, and her shoulders lifted in a slight shrug. "I can't say how successful -- or _safe_ \-- everyone else is going to be." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Peter wondered, the voice he found at last yet hoarse and quiet. 

All wryness, regret, and indifference burned right out of Lila's smile, which now shone like the sun. "Because I want you to join us, stupid. You're not too bad a wizard, but no matter what you decide to do, if you don't join us, you'll be in danger. Who knows what could happen? You might die!" Her light, tripping tone as she made such a morbid prediction was utterly typical of her, suggesting jest while assuring him of her deadly earnest. 

He shuddered, having no doubt in his mind of exactly what she meant by all this. And her final point had preyed on him, in the shadows of his awareness, for a few years now. Taking a stand and using what they'd learned for good made for a gorgeous castle in the clouds, but here in this actual castle, in reality, he had to wonder just how suicidal such a course might prove. Wouldn't he be much safer, indeed, as Lila promised, offering no resistance to the way things were going? Not provoking the wrath of the important, the respected, the winners? 

And wouldn't it be nice, for once, to _be_ important, respected, a winner? 

What chance did he possibly have, though, at being any of that? If he abandoned his friends and joined Lila's in their quest for great things -- even assuming they would accept him as readily as she did, which seemed doubtful -- wouldn't he simply be trading one group that ignored and undervalued him for another? Her promises should be made to someone less invisible than he was; in reference to himself, he couldn't believe them. 

So he couldn't accept her invitation. Simultaneously, he'd never been able to give her a direct negative, and now found himself torn in two, wordless and awkward. He stomped on one of her feet three times in a row, tried to move the wrong way, and felt his face getting hotter and hotter. 

She laughed openly at him, but as always there was a sense of friendliness to her mockery that kept him from feeling the sting as much as he otherwise would have. "You don't have to answer right now," she said a little condescendingly. "As long as you don't do anything dangerous--" and she flicked a look toward the end of the Great Hall where most of the Gryffindors not busy dancing were amassed-- "you should be OK for a while." None of his immediate circle stood over there, but he caught her drift. 

The song ended, and Lila released him and stepped back into a mock curtsey. "Send me an owl," was her goodbye, and then she headed back toward her cohorts. 

*

"So what have you been busy with these last couple of years?" Lila's eyes sparkled at him across the rim of her teacup. 

Peter swallowed, and accidentally poured significantly more sugar into his own drink than he wanted. "This and that," he said, trying to sound casual. 

Lila chuckled. "And some of the other thing?" She'd seen through him, as always, and they both knew what 'other thing' she referred to. She bit into her chocolate tart, which silenced her briefly. It might have been the perfect chance for Peter to attempt heading her off, but, as usual, he couldn't think of anything to say to that purpose. He feared the moment of reckoning was at hand, the moment when 'OK for a while' drew to its grisly close, and a cold knot of fear began to grow in the pit of his stomach. 

He was right. When she'd finished her bite, Lila asked in the same easy tone as before, "And your friends? What have they all been up to?" 

Peter couldn't speak. 

She leaned forward a trifle, forking another gooey piece of tart but pausing with it near her mouth. "You remember the last time we talked in person?" 

He nodded. He couldn't _stop_ remembering it, in desperate detail. 

"I have all the same friends -- and more -- and they're just _dying_ to hear the gossip about yours." 

Trying to buy time, clutching at the wand in his pocket with his free hand just in case this went suddenly from coaxing to Imperius, he gulped his tea, then choked at its hyper-sweetness. Coughing into a serviette until his eyes watered did give him several seconds, but when he'd finished the artificially extended process he found her gaze still fixed on him. 

Like the tea, she was all sugary sludge as she murmured intensely, "So spill." 

And that was when realization hit. 

At the Hogwarts seventh-year ball, she'd offered him a place among her proto-Death-Eater friends merely because he was 'not too bad a wizard' and she had a passing fondness for the boy she'd used to improve her school marks. She'd never seen any _real_ value in him, and if she hadn't noticed he was doing better with fairy management than she was, back in third year, her eyes would have passed right over him just like everyone else's did. And today she'd been sent to sound him out not because she'd developed a sense of his worth, but because he was viewed, when viewed at all, as the weakest link in the Order of the Phoenix, and she'd been more or less his friend for several years. 

But now, in addition to whatever value he'd had all along (something he believed in but whose quantity he'd never been sure of), he also had exactly what she wanted. What her same friends -- and more -- wanted. 

Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, his supposed nearest and dearest, those to whom it should have been a priority to encourage and support him... they'd never seen his potential. They'd never seen him as anything but a tag-along, a vague nuisance tolerated mostly out of habit and because he never did anything memorable enough to force them to pay better attention. 

Even now, when he risked his life on a daily basis to fight against the rising tide of Death Eaters and for goals he didn't particularly care about, his sacrifice of personal safety was never recognized the way that of the others was. Oh, Sirius was a disinherited _pureblood_... Remus was a suffering _werewolf_... James and Lily had a _son_ , and He Who Must Not Be Named was after them _personally_... so of course that made them and their work more meaningful than little _Pettigrew_ , who remained in the background toiling away like a house-elf... like a _muggle_... and likely to get _killed_ just like one because his so-called friends neither noticed nor cared. He probably wouldn't even get a Dark Mark above his flat, because he just wasn't that important. 

But now he had an opportunity to _be_ important. To be respected, a winner... and _safe_. The moment of reckoning _was_ at hand, and Peter Pettigrew would be reckoned up at a much greater sum than anyone had expected. 

He stood abruptly, rattling the teacups on the table, and looked down at Lila with more confidence than he'd ever used to face her in the past. Of course he had to swallow his fear at the idea of facing someone worse than merely Lila Sutton, his sunny, conniving, manipulative pseudo-friend -- yet he believed, in this suddenly assertive mood, he might actually be able to say no to her for once. But for once he didn't want to. He was taking the step at last that would make him _somebody_ , and somebody that wouldn't be ignored. 

And Peter thought he would always remember triumphantly the startled look on her face as he finally managed to surprise her with the blunt statement, "I talk to the Dark Lord personally, or I don't talk at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Co-worker Julia gave me the following prompt: 
> 
> _Peter Pettigrew is obviously weak minded and betrayed his “friends” and gave them up to Voldemort, then suprizingly uses powerful magic to fake his death and make it look like Sirius Black did it all. I want the moments in his life that lead up to this. Did it start at a young age? Was he jealous of his friends?_
> 
> I had several immediate ideas, but how to make them somewhat interesting was the tricky part. Add to that the health issues just when I got the prompt, and this took approximately forever to write XD


End file.
